Scared A Demena Fanfiction
by belwight
Summary: They became best friends when they were seven. Fell in love when they turned sixteen but were too scared to tell each other. At seventeen, they've drifted apart. One concert night, everything shall change.


Scared

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.

Summary: They became best friends when they were seven. Fell in love when they turned sixteen but were too scared to tell each other. At seventeen, they've drifted apart. One concert night, everything shall change.  
Rating: PG-13

Selena's POV

Ten years ago, I met an amazing yet insecure girl. She was chubby. She had these glasses that weren't fitting for kids but she was amazing. She had the best smile and laugh. And she's the nicest kid I've ever met. We met while auditioning for Barney and Friends. We were next to each other in line and she asked me if I wanted to sit on her jacket with her and color. I was shy back then but I still accepted her offer. We both got in. And we became bestfriends.

We've been through so many things together. We barely fought and if we did, we would make up instantly. Our longest fight was three hours I think. It was over whose Barbie was better.

That is just how we are. We need each other. We depend on each other. You can even say we're clingy. but who cares? I don't even know how I can get through life without her.

When puberty struck, we both changed mentally and emotionally and of course physically. We both lost baby fat and matured. She also got rid of her glasses and she just bloomed. She became even more beautiful.

When we both turned sixteen, I realized something. I realized that I love her. Not just best friend love but I'm head over heels in love with her. It all started when we I became busy. I rember how I'd cry myself to sleep because I missed her. People found it unusual. There are times when I stare at her and drool(metaphorically) at her. I started noticing everything about her. i noticed how her eyes had a certain light to it when she smiled genuinely. Or how she loves to sing before she sleeps. Or how she plays with my hair during sleepovers. And when she started dating different losers, I lost it. I thought that I'd just lose my time with her but I realized that I was jealous because _I_ wanted to date her. I love her so much but I can't tell her. I can't sacrifice our friendship for my unrequited love. I'd rather be friends than nothing.

_I love my Demi.___

_Demi's POV__  
_  
I've always admired Selena. She's beautiful, kind, pure, and talented, close to perfection. She's the only person I know I can go to whether it be a broken nail to a broken heart. She'd never turn me down.

I could always count on her. She's the only person who'd cancel all her appointments for the day just to tend to me when I'm sick. She's the only person who'd do everything just to go to all my concerts. And I love those little things about her. I love her smile. I love her laugh. I love the way her nose scrunches when she's confused. I love her eyes. I love her for love's sake. I'm _in _love with her.

Ever since we turned sixteen. I fell in love with her. I'd watch all her movies repeatedly, commercial, interview, or episodes of WOWP. I'd read l'd read all articles about her and all her posts. I love her but I can never tell her that. I can't risk our friendship over this.

So, I pushed her away. I made sure that my manager would do everything so I'd be busy. We barely talk and I don't send her messages anymore and I make sure that I'm always distracted. I'm scared that I might spilland I don't want her ot shun me away. So, _I _shunned her away.

They told me I've changed and in a way, I have but the old Demi is still inside me. They'er all mad that I shunned Selena away from me but they don't understand me. No one does. They don't what Selena's presence does to me nor do they know how much I want to kiss her. And I'm jealous of all the boys she dates and I'm scared that I might blow up and admit everything to her because she'd notice it when something is wrong. She knows me too well.

Here I am in another concert in England, miles away from her which is best for now.

"Demi, you're on in three minutes, you ready?" Joe, the stage director, said.  
"Yeah. A bit nervous actually." I replied.  
He chuckled. "You'll do great. You always do. Besides, they'll love you." he assured.  
"Thanks, Joe!"

He smiled and nodded as he left my dressing room. I started doing my mantra. Before, I'd call Selena for luck and her being her, she'd smother with me good lucks but me being me, I stopped. She calls but I don't answer. Yeah, I'm a jerk.

I stood up and left my dressing room and I proceeded to backstage where people were doing things. The opening act is McFly. They were finishing the song. When they finished, they welcomed me and the concert began.

"Okay, guys! This is my last song. I know this is very familiar. My last song is Don't Forget."

I started singing. I was singing it the usual way I did but when I started singing the chorus someone started singing along with me. Someone whose voice I would know anywhere even if one ear of mine were deaf. I turned around and saw her, the most beautiful girl in the world, my Selena. She smiled. The people cheered.

We continued on with the song and by the coda, both our faces were stained with tears. I hate seeing her cry, especially when it's because of me. When we finished, the crowd went wild. I was about to speak when she beat me to it.

"Hey, guys!" Selena greeted. Everyone either screamed her name or wolf-whistled. "You're all probably wondering what I'm doing here right now. No one knew I'd be here, not even Demi. Surprise! I just need to say some things." she paused and took a deep breath. "Ten years ago, I met Demi during the Barney auditions and ever since then we became the best of friends. She's my everything." I heard aws. "I guess you guys know of our 'fight', I don't even know how it started. She just started and ignoring me." People booed at me. "Hey! Don't boo her. Anyway, so I decided to fly away all the way here." She then walked to me and looked at me in the eye as she held my hand. "But that's not really important."  
"What's important is what I'm about to say next. Demetria Devonne Lovato, even if you've been such a jerk to me, I forgive you because I love you so much and you matter the most to me. I'm in love with you Demi. Nothing's going to change that. The Mouse can fire me but I don't care because I'd rather be a beggar on the street rather than not telling you my feelings. Because I love you." she said sincerely as tears fell down her eyes.

The whole stadium became silent and the spotlight was on me. I have no idea to say. As usual, I'm scared but I know that I do love her, so much. She bit her lower lip, something that she does when she's nervous. She let go of my hand and looked anywhere except at me,.

"I'm s-sorry... I.. N-never...... Expected you..... T-to f-feel the same w-way." she started stuttering. I could see more tears and I know that I had to stop those tears because I caused it. I love her and I'm willing to give up everything for her. Even it means getting fired. So, then and there, in front of thousands of people, I kissed her. She was shocked at first but she soon responded. It was everything that I expected it to be. Magical and secure. Sweet and gentle. We stopped and we were both grinning like idiots.

"Sel, I love you too."

And the crowd went wild.

**A/N: I posted this first on my LiveJournal account. I hope you like it. Something new. I'll update my other stories soon. So, R&R.**

**Xoxoxo**

**Belwight**


End file.
